Revolutionary
by SamGallagher
Summary: Severus Snape survives Nagini's attack in the Shrieking Shack 2 years ago and decides to have a fresh start. Snape confides to Hermione Granger his worries, from the last 20 years regarding Potter. HG/SS.HG/RW. DH compatible but epilogue ignored.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer: Not mine, just the plot. The characters belong to JKRowling and her amazing world.*

_A/N: Beta'd by the amazing __ks51689, whom put me on the straight and narrow. All mistakes are mine, as I fiddled about with it afterwards. Thank you Kim!_

* * *

><p><strong>Revolutionary<strong>

Chapter 1

31st October2000

Harry Potter sat beside his wife of two years, Ginerva Potter. They had married five months after the final battle, on the 20th of October, 1998. It was the happiest time he had ever experienced in his life. They both invited people they knew from Hogwarts, such as friends and professors, as well as members of the Order and family. It wasn't a huge affair, but it was everything they both wanted it to be: friends and family celebrating their love. They were married on Hogwarts grounds. After everyone had helped fix the damage, Hogwarts looked like it did before the final battle. Molly organised the wedding, as she wouldn't take no for an answer, and it was strangely like Bill's, but that suited them both fine.

Despite this newfound happiness, Harry still felt like something was missing. It was the first time in many years in which he had felt the major impact of losing his parents. He also missed the other people who couldn't be there, including Sirius, Lupin, and his other friends who he had lost during the final battle.

It was this feeling, even two years later, which caused him to visit his parents at their graves today, on the anniversary of their deaths. He currently sat next to Ginny on a bench opposite the graveyard where his parents, Lily and James, were laid to rest in his hometown of Godric's Hollow.

They remained on the bench because there was someone else at the grave site. Harry could see a solitary figure standing in front of his mother's grave: Severus Snape.

As they watched Severus mourn his mother, Harry debated whether to go over and talk to him about returning the memories Severus had given him in the Shrieking Shack.

Harry obviously didn't need them anymore; they had already helped him to fulfil his role, dying at the hands of Voldemort in the final battle. Thus, he wanted to give them back to Severus. Severus looked no better than the last time he saw him back in the Shrieking Shack, just before he was attacked by Nagini. Miraculously, Severus Snape managed to put a stopper in his own death. After his famous flight out of one of Hogwarts' many windows, fleeing from his staff, he had the foresight to protect himself with a potion of his own creation. He was a paranoid man, but he was prepared for all circumstances. Severus had concocted a mixture of two Potions: Draught of Living Death mixed with anti-venom left over from treating Arthur Weasley's bite by Nagini a few years earlier. That wasn't enough, however, to save him from the attack, but luckily he had another potion with blood replenishing properties, as well as phoenix tears, to heal any wound inflicted which Voldemort could possibly inflict. Severus was lucky that Voldemort hadn't used Avada Kedavra, as he had expected. Voldemort had no desire to sully himself with the job. No, Nagini was tasked with the deed. As a result, all of his careful and vigorous planning succeeded in the end, and he was protected from those horrific wounds. Harry thought the man was a genius to prevent any other attacks, and after they finished with the battle, the Healers brought Severus out of the Shrieking Shack, and apparated straight to St Mungo's. Luckily, he still had a weak pulse and a chance for St Mungo's staff to treat him back to full health. After a short three weeks, Severus was healed.

No one had seen the man since, until today. His appearance left Harry surprised. The last time he laid eyes on Severus was two years ago. Severus, he thought, still looked like his former professor, with the accustomed frown and the long greasy hair.

Ginny cut across Harry's musings.

"Harry?" she asked quietly

"Yes?"

"Are you going to go over to him?" she inquired, as she firmly wrapped her light gold robes around herself to block the rising gusts of wind.

"Hmm, yes, I think so. Do you want to go home so you don't freeze to death?"

"Harry!" Ginny chided, "We're at a graveyard have some respect!"

"Sorry, Gin, my heads elsewhere, I didn't think," he said apologetically.

"It's alright, I understand," Ginny said. "Go on, you've wanted to see the man ever since he was in St. Mungo's. You may as well use this opportunity to see if he'd speak with you privately. I doubt you'll see him again!"

"Right, yeah, I'm going. Are you coming?"

"No, you go ahead. I'll go home, put my feet up, and wait for one of your special foot massages," she said with a humorous look in her eyes.

"You're cheeky, do you know that?"

"Yes, and you love me for it," she said with a smirk.

"Yes, I do." Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Now get home and wait for me and I'll show you exactly how much I love you." Gently he bit her ear lobe and breathed, "I'll see you soon."

"Hmm, don't be too long. I _do_ need a reminder that you love me," she flirted back.

Harry got up and headed towards the graveyard, and ultimately, towards Severus Snape.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was standing over Lily's grave. He had come today because he felt that he needed to say goodbye properly in order to have true closure. He had been fighting with guilt ever since his love died, and now he had a second chance to live his life how he wanted. He decided to take advantage of it. For one, living at Spinner's End wasn't helping his situation, so he had packed all of his meagre belongings into boxes and shrank them to fit in his pocket. The boxes were currently residing there, waiting to be unpacked once he departed for his little, homely, two-bedroom house in a beautiful, quiet country village in Wiltshire. He had sold his dismal house to a construction agency, who wanted to rejuvenate the dreary area into modern apartments for a pittance. He planned to convert the £25,000 from the sale of his house into galleons using the profit to create a spectacular potions lab in the garage of his new home. His ambition was to start up his new business, Revolutionary Potions Ltd, signifying a change in his life. It would be the beginning of a new life. It also meant saying goodbye to his past.<p>

Time passed by fairly quickly before his instincts told him he was not alone. Slowly, but surely, the bane of his existence, Harry Potter, came up beside him.

"Professor."

"Potter, I am not your Professor! Mr. Snape, if you please."

A somewhat awkward silence occurred until Harry decided to speak again.

"I was wondering whether I'd b-be able to meet up with you, at your convenience, of course. Y-you see, I have, er, something which belongs to you, and I'm sure you want it back," he said somewhat nervously, shifting from foot to foot.

"Articulate as always, Potter," he said snidely. "I believe you mean returning my memories, which I gave you whilst on my deathbed, Excuse me_, floor_."

"Y-yes, Sir," Harry answered, pouting at Severus's condescending tone.

"Keep them. I do not want them anymore."

"Can I ask why, Sir?" he asked with increasing curiosity.

"Yes, you can, but that doesn't mean I'm going to answer."

Severus looked back at Lily's grave and sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. He then muttered, "I'm letting go. Starting afresh"

"Oh."

"Keep them if you wish, I won't need them again. They are a part of my life which I now want to forget. You understand, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, yes I do."

The conversation was stilted, but polite. This was the first time they had strung together a conversation without past animosity coming into play. Well, kind of. Severus still had his snide, sarcastic attitude, but old habits die hard.

"Sir, can I not just give them to you anyway? I'd feel better if you had them in your possession, so you know, that I'm not tempted to, er, take advantage of them

Severus growled low in his throat. _Damn that boy. I only wanted to say goodbye to Lily, and now I have to deal with Potter's spawn. Just agree and get away from him._

"Fine!" he spat.

"W-when is convenient for you, S-sir?" Harry stammered out

"Now!"

"Right, ok. I live a good five minute walk from here. The house is just past the pub on the corner, towards the left and down Chambers Lane. Would you like to follow me?"

"Go."

It seemed Severus's new start could not change his attitude when coming face to face with his enemy's son. But, even when dealing with everyday situations, he wasn't going to suddenly drastically change his personality and have a sunny disposition, especially not towards 'Harry Bloody Potter'.

Following Potter out of the graveyard and to his home, Severus turned and faced Lily's gravestone one last time, saying a silent farewell.

Entering the boy's home, he couldn't help but feel irked. It was quite similar to how Potter's mothers used to be set up, especially considering they were in the same wizarding village, with the same semidetached, three-bedroom houses

Once inside, Severus came face to face with Mrs. Potter and Miss Granger. _Or perhaps Mrs.?_ he wondered.

Ginerva Potter was very much like her mother. The moment Harry and Severus entered the living room, Ginny welcomed them into her home, and offered them refreshments. As she was making her way into the kitchen, Potter told Severus to sit and make himself comfortable while he went in search of the memories still in his possession.

Looking at Hermione Granger's left hand, Severus confirmed she wasn't married, and thus was still 'Miss Granger'.

"Miss Granger."

"Hello Mr. Snape," she replied in a pleasant tone.

It took Severus by surprise to be addressed by his correct title, as everyone he encountered addressed him as either Snape or Professor. It annoyed him greatly since he was no longer a professor at Hogwarts, and 'Snape' was usually said with a venomous tone, which he didn't feel he deserved.

Sitting there, Severus couldn't help but take notice of how much Miss Granger had grown up since he last saw her at the Battle of Hogwarts. Of course, the war had forced a lot of people to grow up, despite their age. Hermione now held herself like a woman, and he found it difficult to make the connection between the swotty, bushy haired little girl he remembered and the conservative woman who now sat before him. She must have felt his eyes on her, because she looked up and enquired about his health.

"I'm well, and yourself?" He didn't know why he was making small talk with her. Usually mundane conversations like this bored him to death, figuratively speaking, of course.

"I'm doing very well thank you, Sir," Hermione replied brightly, her expression darkened and her posture sobered, "I'm glad to see you're recovering so well from, well, you know, _the attack_. I apologise for not doing anything at the time. My mind couldn't concentrate. I thought I watched you die, Sir. I didn't realise you were saved by the potions you took. I offer my deepest apologies."

"Don't mention it, Miss Granger. You weren't supposed to do anything. It had to be convincing to the Dark Lord to be successful. You weren't to know."

"Please, call me Hermione."

"Ok... Hermione."

"What are you doing for a living now, Sir? You don't have to answer if I'm intruding."

"Call me Severus, 'Sir' is getting tiresome." He really didn't know what possessed him to allow her to call him by his first name. Maybe, it was because she was the first to show him an ounce of respect, instead of cowering in fear. Maybe it was also because, unlike some of the bothersome females he had met lately, she hadn't thrown herself at him. It seemed the magazines had begun advertising him as a 'tragic hero', and many women had bought into this fantasy.

"And to answer one of your numerous questions," Severus continued, "I've just established a business."

Hermione flushed red at his mocking of her incessant questions, but Ginny came in before she could apologise. She set down tea, coffee with milk, sugar and cream on the side, and a plate of sandwiches onto the table. She then asked Severus what he would like to drink. After Ginny passed him his tea, prepared with one sugar and a splash of milk, Severus settled the cup on his lap. Right at that moment, Potter arrived in the living room, vial in hand. Before Severus could take a sip of his tea, Potter had handed him the vial.

This action prompted Severus to immediately take his leave. He thanked Mrs. Potter for her hospitality, gave a swift nod to Hermione, and headed for the front door.

"Bye, Professor," Harry and Ginny said in unison.

"Goodbye, Severus," Hermione said.

With a quick "goodbye," Severus was out of the house within a minute of receiving his memories, and was already apparating to his new home as quickly as he was able.

* * *

><p>AN: This is my first story I've ever wrote, I hope it's not too bad. Reviews would be very welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: Still not mine, I do not make any money off this. Only provide entertainment. I hope.*

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

1st November 2000

Hermione was running late for work. She was glad it was Wednesday, because it was one more day closer to the weekend. She didn't really enjoy the hours she put in at her job, working from nine until five each day, but if she wanted to do well on the house-elves front, it had to be done. She regretted staying so late at the Potter's after Severus left, but once the conversation had begun and the firewiskey was poured, she couldn't bring herself to leave. She was having such a pleasant time with her friends, catching up on everything she'd missed since becoming so involved in her work.

Now, by Hermione's standards, 'late for work' meant she was only ten minutes behind her normal schedule, but she was running around her house like a mad woman. It was only 8:30 and she needn't be at work until 9am. She showered, dressed, and grabbed breakfast on the go, which essentially was only a yogurt. She desperately needed to restock her refrigerator!

She finally arrived at work at 8:45 with a pop of apparition. Generally, she was there at 8:30, but this morning, she found herself rushing to her office within the Ministry's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. As usual, her goal for the day was to improve the quality of life for house-elves and other 'lowly' creatures.

Today, Hermione was in the process of finalising legislation which would give house-elves one day off from work. Of course, she did aim higher at first, desiring at first to secure paid leave once a week, but the house-elves would have none of it. However, a little birdie from the head office had whispered in her ear that this legislation had a good chance of passing, so she was putting all her efforts into writing her report.

After a long day at work, with just a sandwich for lunch, Hermione arrived home to cook her tea, cursing to herself when she remembered that she still had to do the bloody food shopping. Instead of shopping, however, she decided to pay a little visit to her parents, who she hadn't seen in a while. That was her story at least, and she was going to stick to it. It also helped that her parents always cooked too much, allowing Hermione to benefit from the leftover food guilt-free.

Before she could leave, Crookshanks came over, purring loudly and wrapping himself around her ankles to remind her he hadn't been feed today either, so before she headed out to her parent's sleepy village in Wiltshire, she fed the kneazle his favourite food, tuna.

* * *

><p>Joanne Granger grudgingly got up from the couch as she heard the doorbell go, grumbling to herself as she went. The woman looked very much like a mature version of her daughter, Hermione, but with straight brown hair and few laughter lines which showed her age. She didn't like missing her Alan Titchmarsh Show on ITV. It was a 'must watch' in the Granger household. Well, specifically, it was a 'must watch' for Joanne, as she had an obsession with looking after her garden, but it also catered to her husband John's sensibilities too ,as he enjoyed the cookery section of the show. It also didn't hurt that Joanne had a crush on the TV presenter, Alan. Hermione always laughed at her, teasing her about her 'dismal' taste in men.<p>

Arriving at the door, Joanne opened it to find the very same daughter in question.

"Come in, Hermione, dear. You should have used your key! That's why you've got it, to open the door!"

"Yes, hi, Mum. Good to see you, too, Mum. Oh Yes, I'm fine, Mum. Thanks for asking", Hermione said sarcastically to her mother.

Her mother just laughed and said, "Well, come in then. You should know Alan's on the telly, and you're interrupting it!"

Hermione laughed quietly to herself. She should have known!

"Fancy a cuppa, Mum?"

"Yes, please. Your father should be back soon from the practice, so do him one to. That's a dear."

Her mother followed her to the kitchen after pausing the Sky plus box.

"Oh, Hermione, a new neighbour moved in yesterday. He seems an okay man, though he dresses kind of strangely, similar to how you witches do, which is a bit odd. He looks a bit intimidating actually. I peeped out the blinds and he clocked me looking at him, had a proper scowl on his face, like he's trodden in some dirt", Joanne said casually. "I wonder if he's magical? The way he was dressed hints at it, but I'm not too sure. I don't know much about your world now, do I dearie?"

This description caused Hermione to pause from making the tea for her mother. _Scowl on his face? Clothes like my lot? That sounds vaguely like S-severus. God, now I'm stuttering in my mind!_

"Mum, describe to me what he looks like. I might know him if you think he's from my world," Hermione said aloud. She was intrigued now, but didn't want to appear overly so. Harry did mention Severus was starting a new life. _Did that mean he was moving to a different house? And what are the chances of him moving next door to my parents, anyway? It's not that likely, is it?_

"Well, he looked a bit like Batman, you know, dressed in all black, wearing kind of a cape. Oh, and he had long hair, also black. Oh, and he had a distinguishing feature on his face: an overly large nose," she said with a bit of laughter underlying her voice.

"Severus," Hermione whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you dear. I think I'm growing deaf in my old age" Joanne actually laughed out loud to herself at that one. That was one thing Hermione loved about her mum; she could laugh at herself and not take herself too seriously. _Maybe that is why they forgave me for removing their memories, her mother because she could see the logic behind the decision. Her father had the tendency to agree with her mother, he had too unless he would have to deal with her wrath_, she thought with a small her thoughts derailed off track she focused upon the conversation at hand.

"Erm, Mum, it actually does sound like someone I know. It sounds like you've described my former p-potions teacher from Hogwarts!"

"Oh, well, isn't that interesting? Why do you sound so nervous my dear? You don't usually stammer. What's wrong?"

Hermione sheepishly replied, "He was the man who killed Dumbledore, you know, the year I sent you to Australia? But, he also did so much more, Mum. He really helped sway the war in our favour. He was Dumbledore's man throughout, although no one knew it! Everyone and I mean, _everyone_, hated him!" Hermione paused, reflecting on Severus's actions during the war. "He was such a brave man, acting as a spy at his own personal risk. We would all be dead right now if he didn't spy for us, preventing Voldemort from attacking Harry too early. Severus gave Harry the time he needed to find the Horcruxes." Hermione laughed to herself as another thought struck her. "Lately, he's been portrayed by many a mad woman, as the 'tragic hero.' I'm sure he hates the sentiment, knowing all of those women are only interested in him because of it. I bet he has to fight them off."

"Ah, the man behind the scenes, whom made it all happen. Yes, well, go and see if it is him, Hermione, dear. I'm curious to find out whether it is or not. Ask him if he needs anything, anything at all. Well, anything that a 'Muggle' like me could provide. Tell him that he shouldn't hesitate to ask your father and me for help."

"Yes, Mum," Hermione replied. She knew better than to argue with her mother after she'd made up her mind. Hermione was very much like her mother in that way, stubborn when her mind was set.

Looking at the house, Hermione noted it wasn't very different from her parent's new home, except that it had much more ivory climbing up the white exterior. Her parents had moved from Australia and decided to relocate in England, choosing a quiet village in the south west of the country, surrounded by trees and old, little houses. Over the road was a 'modernised' 18th century bridge, with a little stream running under it. It was a perfect place to sit and reflect, or in Hermione's case, to sit and read, with the soothing sound of the trickling water surrounding her and the sun on her face. The area was well known for Castle Combe, a church with interesting features, including a tomb of a knight and a tower clock, one of the eldest in Britain. The village had a very 18th century feel to it, and Hermione, for the life of her, couldn't figure out how a man like Severus Snape could be living there.

Approaching the front door of the house, Hermione took a deep breath and knocked. A minute later, she still stood there, waiting for a response and close to giving up hope. Then, the door of the quaint, little white cottage slowly opened. Behind it stood the one and only Severus Snape, scowling at what he found on his doorstep: Hermione Granger, looking very much like a deer caught in headlights.

* * *

><p>AN: Now I've got myself a beta, ks51689. She is an absolute God send. If everything works out as planned, I should hope to update once a week. Enjoy! Sam


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer: Still not mine, I do not make any money off this. Only provide entertainment. I hope.*

_A/N: Here we are, chapter 3, some smut ahead!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Hearing someone knock on the door, Severus heaved a heavy sigh. Standing up, he thought to himself, _And already someone has decided to torment me. _Making his way over to the door, he opened it to reveal an anxious-looking woman that he didn't recognise at first, dressed in formal Muggle wear with her hair tamed into loose curls. The sun was shining on her, and with the background of the 18th Century Village, she made a quite a beautiful picture.

Intrigued despite himself, Severus asked politely, "What are you doing here, Miss Granger?"

"You agreed to call me Hermione, Sir. I do hope you haven't forgotten!" Hermione replied. "And to answer your question, my mother Joanne and my father John live next door. They have asked for me to extend an offer to you; to feel free to go to them if you're in need of anything they may be able to provide."

"Do thank your parents for me, Hermione," Severus purred.

"I will do, Sir," Hermione replied.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Goodbye, then."

"Bye, Sir."

"Just another thing, Hermione." He waited for her to turn around and continued, "I seem to recall giving you the courtesy of using my first name?"

"Yes, I remember." _Say it! Do not stutter! Not out loud to his face_, she desperately thought. "Severus."

As Hermione turned toward her parents' house once more, Severus noted her embarrassment with both amusement and curiosity. Whether it was caused by her encounter with her dreaded 'bat of the dungeons' professor, or simply through the use of his first name, Severus could not guess. On the other hand, he intended to find out why he had made her blush, and if he was the cause of the small smile tugging on the corners of her lips.

With this in mind, he called her back again. "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come in and have a drink with me?" Severus enquired.

He couldn't explain the impulse that had him inviting her into his home. Maybe the loneliness he'd experienced since 'The Dumbledore Incident' affected him more than he realised. Maybe it was seeing her there before him, with a welcoming smile and a polite attitude. Thinking back through all of the trials he had faced since his attack two year prior, he remembered the looks of disgust and loathing he had received. Stranger, and at times far worst, he also recalled the looks he had received from women in particular. They were air-headed women who thought he wasn't the bastard he portrayed, and that the love of a good woman would change who he was. He shuddered at the thought of them. No one was interested in the true Severus Snape, just what the media made him out to be. Hermione wasn't like them, however_. Well, she appeared not to be like them, at least_, he corrected himself.

Following the War, Severus was cleared of all charges. A spy must do what he must, after all_. _After Potter announced to the public, in the middle of a battle no less, that Severus was Dumbledore's man all along, word had spread around. When he awoke in St Mungo's three weeks later, he was visited by the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shackelbolt, with his full pardoning. It helped that Dumbledore's portrait directed them to his Pensieve, through which he demonstrated how he ordered Severus to kill him.

In the years since then, Severus had kept to himself. He couldn't remember any situations in which he had spent a few minutes just chatting about what interested him. In truth, he couldn't remember speaking to anyone about his interests since his student days. Being a spy, he couldn't afford that luxury. However, he wanted the company now.

Being the private man that he was, these thoughts should have shocked Severus. He wouldn't normally invite a former student into his home, much less Hermione Granger. However, there was just something about her that attracted him. He was curious about her. She was brilliant, she'd shown that at school. It also helped that he found her _slightly_attractive.

After a second of deliberation, Hermione accepted his invitation, answering, "I would love to."

* * *

><p>Once he and Hermione had settled in the living room, Severus set down a silver tea tray, on his contemporary black and silver glass table, which was located in the middle of his living room-cum-dining room. The room was quiet and elongated. He had a Muggle TV, which was left by the previous owner, on top of a matching black and silver TV stand, complete with DVD player. <em>Whatever the hell that is<em>, Severus had thought when he first eyed the metal box. He had his sofa and rounded, leather couch facing the TV and an oak dining table underneath the window, with six matching black leather high chairs.

The room was surprisingly not as dark as Hermione had imagined, decorated in cream, black, and a touch of silver with red-coloured furnishings. Hermione was brought out of her musings by the sound of Severus' voice.

"Do you want sugar with your tea, Hermione?" he gently enquired.

"One sugar and a splash of milk, thank you."

Severus settled down on his new black leather couch after passing Hermione her tea.

"What is it you do for a living?" he asked.

"Well, I work in the Ministry's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, improving the quality of life for house-elves."

"Ah, the _memorable_SPEW," he said with a slight chuckle, although not unkindly. "Still caring for creatures that don't want your help then?"

"They do want my help!" she replied defensively. Her expression darkened as she asked "And what do you know about S.P.E.W? I'm not working on setting them free anymore; I'm just trying to help them have some time for themselves, to visit people or other elves they wish to see." Hermione continued on with her little speech regarding the treatment of house-elves, whilst Severus sat back, and enjoyed his tea and listened to her speak. Severus could see quite clearly that this subject was close to her heart. She spoke with such passion that her breathing was laboured and her face flushed. Severus snapped himself out of his little reverie, attempting to concentrate on what she was saying and not how her breasts moved up and down with her energetic hand gestures.

"I just want to do something for them, you know? Especially after Dobby saved us during the war, he can't be the only one who would like their freedom, or paid work. I have to do something to honour him. I don't believe I'll be in that department much longer, however., I love the work I'm doing for them, but doing this for the rest of my career isn't what I've planned. I want to implement the changes, and move on to other things."

Severus, who wanted this type of company_, even though she talks too much,_he mentally added, was delighted in the fact that she could be herself with him. She didn't cower in fear, didn't look at him in disgust. He felt he could be who he wanted to be with her, as well.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked around Severus' living room more thoroughly while he was in his garage, which was located at the bottom of his garden, tending to a potion that needed attention. He said he'd only be five minutes. Therefore, she quickly seized the opportunity. She was mildly surprised by how warm and welcoming the house seemed. It was decorated in cream, with red curtains and black glass table with silver metal framework. The effect was quite contemporary. Hermione wondered whether he had decorated the house himself or if it was previously like this before he moved in. However, the smell of new furniture and just painted walls permeated the air. <em>So, the Potion's Master has a hidden talent for interior design<em>, she thought with a smile. _Who would have thought?_She briefly wondered if he had any books in the living room, however, it seemed he kept them elsewhere, or he didn't have any.

Severus Snape turned out to be quite a surprise. Once Hermione was on one of her rants, it would take an earthquake to shut her up, but Severus seemed to enjoy her talking. They both spoke about their careers and what they wanted in the future. Hermione told him that she was in the process of applying for a position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, so she could change the prejudices that still existed within the 'pro-pureblood laws'. Severus looked interested when she mentioned going into the department. The pair became quite friendly, completely the opposite of how they used to be in their teacher/student relationship.

They spoke well into the late evening, and Hermione's stomach started rumbling loudly, reminding her that her original reason for visiting the area was to have a meal with her parents. Behind her she heard a laugh. Shocked, Hermione faced Severus, who was wearing a smirk.

"Did you just laugh at me, Mr Snape?"

Seeing her shocked expression only amused Severus further. He answered with a chuckle, "I heard your stomach from the kitchen. I guess you're hungry, Hermione?"

"Yes, I am," Hermione replied with a small laugh. "I've not eaten any dinner today. Have you eaten? I could go find a takeaway if you wish?"

"No, thank you. I have a chicken casserole cooking in the oven. Would you care to stay for dinner? There's plenty. It should be done in half an hour."

"Yes, I would love to, if you don't mind."

"I wouldn't have asked if I did," he replied sarcastically.

"Humph, I suppose you wouldn't have."

"Glass of red wine to go with your dinner?" queried Severus.

"That would be lovely."

They each drank a full glass of red wine before they even had their dinner, and Hermione was feeling a little light headed, causing her to become a little flirty with Severus.

"Can I ask you a question, Severus?"  
>"Wow," Severus replied with a mock shocked face, "Hermione Granger asking permission to ask a question, wonders will never cease!"<p>

"Oh, do shut up!" she answered with a humorous snort.

"Yes, you may. Ask away," he responded with a flick of his hand, as if to say 'get on with it then'.

"Tell me to mind my own business if you like, but I've been thinking a lot since the war, and I wondered if you ever found any happiness? I know you loved Lily, but didn't you ever fall for anyone else? It must have been difficult to be alone, without anyone to fall back on after a hard day. But, then, if I truly think about it, you were a spy, who couldn't afford to have connections to anyone. Did Voldemort affect those chances?" With a slight pause, Hermione answered her own question. "Course he did, silly question."

"No, my position didn't allow me to get close to anyone. Dumbledore and I knew the Dark Lord wasn't truly gone, so I couldn't afford to let go off the persona I had developed. If the Dark Lord knew I had affection for someone, he could use it against me," he explained gruffly. "It isn't something I like to talk about."

"I understand. I'm sorry to pry, I shouldn't have asked. Not everyone needs someone in their life to be happy. That was a bit too personal, I guess. I'm sorry, "Hermione acknowledged.

With a nod Severus said, "Dinner should be ready, I'll dish it out if you want to sit at the dinner table?"

"That would be fine."

Eating their dinner of chicken casserole and cream potatoes with fresh vegetables, Hermione and Severus settled into a comfortable silence.

"May I ask you a question this time, Hermione?"

"Yes, sure. Go ahead."

"Do you have a beau?"

"I'm with Ron, Ronald Weasley. We've been dating since the final battle." She flushed whilst answering.

"Ah, I see. You're with the side-kick," Severus said in a condescending tone. She flushed even further then, though he couldn't distinguish whether out of embarrassment or anger. "I apologise Hermione I overstepped my bounds. Will you forgive me?"

His response shocked Hermione enough that her mouth gaped. She recovered fairly quickly and sighed, "You're forgiven Severus. To be honest with you, my parents don't understand why I'm in a relationship with him either. They believe the relationship between us works right now, but won't last in the long-term, you know, marriage and children. Although, I do believe Ron would make a fantastic father. It's just, I agree with my parents. I do love him, don't mistake me. But, we only have Harry, the Weasley's, and our past in common. Oh and the sex."

Urgently Hermione tried to change the subject after mentioning sex to her former professor as well as former school girl crush. She mumbled, looking down at the food on her plate, "You make a fantastic casserole, Severus."

Going along with the subject change, for now at least, Severus replied, "Why thank you, it's been in the oven cooking slowly since mid afternoon. I always make too much, so I usually just save the rest for dinner tomorrow."

"Well it's delicious." Hermione could see that Severus wanted to ask her something, so she said, "Feel free to ask me another question if you like."

"No, I couldn't. You can't ask a woman her age. It's presumptuous and rude. "

Unperturbed, Hermione replied, with amusement, "I just turned twenty-one two months ago, on the 19th of September." Hermione could see the slight cunning he used. He didn't ask her directly, but he found his answer indirectly. He would probably discover her age in the end anyway. It helped that she wasn't offended.

"Do anything nice for it?"

"Well, my parents paid for a holiday to Egypt for me and a friend. I'm due to go in May of next year. They contacted Molly Weasley, asking her for help in organising a magical expedition. They also took me for a meal with all of my friends and family, Twenty-one is a milestone in the Muggle world."

"Yes, I remember."

"Oh, yes, I forgot that you are half muggle," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I don't know who I'll take with me to Egypt. It's an academic expedition, and none of my friends would be remotely interested in that sort of thing. I might take my best friend and neighbor, Louisa, but she's a superficial woman. The only interests she has are in fashion, men, and shopping, so, maybe not her. However, the boys would be useless there. So, unfortunately, that leaves Louisa as my best bet, because at least she'd act interested."

* * *

><p>Arriving at her apartment in London, Hermione was a jumbled mess of thoughts. She had had an amazing evening dining and conversing with Severus. Making the decision to occupy herself instead of thinking about it, she began moving around her living room, tidying away all of her books. Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. Working her way over, Hermione contemplated who it could be. Well, it was either; Ron, Harry, Ginny or her neighbour Louisa Bell, a twenty-six year old friend who worked at Madame Malkin's. Louisa was one of her closest girlfriends apart from Ginny. Usually, she'd have a few glasses of wine with her after a long day of work and chat about anything and everything, without being judged. It also helped having a friend who worked in fashion, as Hermione had no clue what to wear the majority of the time.<p>

Answering the door, Ron stood in front of her, holding a bouquet of flowers. The flowers were lovely, except they included daffodils. Apparently, Ron didn't remember she was allergic to them. 'Honestly doesn't the boy ever think!' she wondered as she greeted him with a strained smile."Hi, Ron."

"Hi, Babe. I brought you some flowers," Ron replied, pushing past her into her flat. He dumped the flowers on the table and flopped down on to the sofa, squashing her important documents from work

"Ron, get up! Get off of my work! Look at what you've done now! Up! Get up! You've marked them! You must have something on your pants!" Hermione furiously shouted, sounding very much like a shrieking banshee.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, Babe," he said as he waved his wand at his jeans and removed the stain. "I'll sort it out. Give 'em here," he said apologetically.

"No, Ronald, I will have to rewrite them now. They've got some sort of chocolate on it and they're creased to the point that they're almost unreadable!" Hermione snarled. "They are completely and utterly ruined thanks to you and your stupid ways!"

Ron came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.  
>"Hmm, Hermione you smell good today."<p>

"Leave me alone, Ron."

"Aw Babe, but I haven't seen you in so long. You've been so busy lately with work, that I've not seen you in over a week. I just want to be close to you, Babe. Come on, let me. Please?"

Too dejected to resist him, Hermione allowed him work his hands down her chest and cup her breasts through her white blouse, all the while thinking he wouldn't last long. Plus, it _had_been a while. Determined to lose herself in the pleasures of her body, she turned around in his grasp, and kissed him on his lips.

Encouraged by Hermione's new found eagerness, Ron picked her up off the floor and pressed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him, and Ron kissed her with all the finesse and enthusiasm of a boy. Ron ripped her blouse in two, and descended, trailing kisses down her neck and sucking on her breasts.

"Bedroom, now!" panted Ron.

He manoeuvred her through her flat and opened the door to her bedroom. The room was spotless and the bed was made, as always. It was decorated in tones of brown, cream, and black. It was simple, but elegant. Ron moved to the bed and unceremoniously dropped her onto it. He removed all of his clothes, moving faster than he usually did.  
>"It's been so long babe," he said, kissing her neck. "I can't wait to have you."<p>

An aroused Hermione moaned when Ron kissed her neck and moved to breathlessly whisper in her ear, "I can't wait Hermione. I need you now."

Hermione could feel his arousal against her leg. Ron proceeded to undress her, and without bothering to seduce her further, he simply took his dick in his hand, aligned it with her entrance, and entered her with one hard thrust.

Hermione moaned as he entered her hard, thinking this must be the most aroused she had been in a while.

As he continued to thrust into her with force, Hermione closed her eyes. Instead of Ron, she pictured Severus thrusting his cock into her whispering in her ear how beautiful she was and how good she made him feel. The reality differed greatly from the fantasy, as Ron panted on top of her, moaning and groaning, unable to pay any attention to anything other than his own pleasure. He didn't even notice Hermione was lost in a fantasy about her and her old Potions Master. She was burning up and so incoherent that she didn't pay any attention to what she was murmuring as she imagined her former professor entering into her from behind, gently caressing her sides.

If Ron was paying any attention to her pleasure, rather than his own, he probably would have heard her moaning another's name. He had never given Hermione an orgasm through penetrative sex before, but he felt her walls pulsate around his dick. Opening his eyes wide, he looked at her in wonder and awe, seeing the most erotic sight of her lost in her bliss. Losing control of himself, he thrust into her even faster, sweat dripping from his body and landing on Hermione. After a mere five minutes of copulating, he came with a grunt and promptly fell on top of her. Not even thinking about how he was crushing her until his brain started to function again, he rolled onto his back, bringing Hermione's body with his own.

Hermione, after coming down from another world, was shocked. She had thought of another man, a man who wasn't the one who she was in bed with and with who she was sharing her body. She couldn't get over the shock that she'd orgasmed whilst having penetrative sex with Ron, but thinking of Severus.

She felt extremely guilty.

Ron held her close after he had moved off her, kissing her face gently. It only made her feel so much guiltier. He was a good boyfriend, even if he was a bit selfish at times.

"Babe, that was so good! I've never felt you orgasm before."

"Hmm."

He cupped her breasts again, lowered his face and sucked her nipples. The sensation made Hermione feel good, so she let him carry on. Lost in thought, she stroked his soft, long, ginger hair, all the while thinking about the predicament she found herself in. She could talk to Louisa; she'd know what to do.

"Ouch! Ronald! Don't bite my nipples like that! You know their too sensitive for that!"

He stopped and looked at her, smiling sheepishly and apologised. He laid back onto his side of the bed, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione lay wondering what to do. Deciding a shower would clear her mind, she headed to the bathroom. After her shower, she dressed and checked on Ron, who was still soundly asleep, snoring loudly. She looked at him fondly. <em>He isn't all bad, <em>she thought, and with a small huff, she headed for the kitchen. Retrieving a bottle of wine from the fridge, she sat on the sofa with her phone. Gently sipping her wine, she sent a text to Louisa, her muggle-born friend.

_'Fancy coming round for a drink? Got a bottle of California white? x'_

Her phone beeped  
><em>'I'll be there in 5 hun x'<em>

Relaxing against the sofa, Hermione replied to Louisa that she should let herself into the apartment. Closing her eyes, she sipped her drink until Louisa arrived.

"Hey, Hermione, I brought another bottle over so we could get drunk."

Flashing a warm smile to greet her, Hermione exclaimed, "Good! I need it, I really need to talk about something."

"Sounds serious, Hermione"

"It is," she whispered back. "It's about Ron."

"Okay, so why are you whispering?" Louisa replied with a frown.

"He's in the bedroom, fast asleep," Hermione answered in a low voice.

"Ah, I see. What is it you want to talk about?"

"Well, we just had sex." Hermione wasn't ashamed to talk openly to Louisa; she was one of the few open-minded females she knew. Louisa had a lot of experience with the minds of men and their ways. "And, well, I never usually orgasm with him through penetrative sex and, well, anyway, I did this time," Hermione continued. "Only, he wasn't the one on my mind. It was someone else, a kind of friend of mine. I feel so guilty about it."

"Why?"

"Well I'm supposed to be thinking of Ron, aren't I? "

"You can think of whomever you like. Just think about it like it's fantasizing about a celebrity figure, like Oliver Wood. There's no shame in that. Definitely _no_shame in that"

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Hermione replied with a little giggle, before picking her glass and taking a huge gulp of wine. "But we'd never get anywhere with these so-called celebrities. They're not in our league, but I think I could actually date this friend of mine, if I got to know him properly, or maybe seduced him, but I shouldn't be thinking like this! I'm with Ron for god's sake! What the fuck is wrong with me?" Hermione was feeling the effects of the alcohol and was working herself into a mess. "I don't know, I can't describe it," she huffed. "When I'm around this friend of mine, I can't help fantasising about him. I did it back at school up until the end of my sixth year," Hermione explained.

"So, you like this 'friend'?" Louisa gently enquired.

"Yes, I do. But I feel so guilty about it. I shouldn't do this to Ron. He's sweet, affectionate and safe. We've got our friendship, and safety, but there's no passion, until tonight when I thought of another! What shall I do Louisa?"

"Is there a possibility of your friend returning your affections?"

"I'm not too sure. To be honest, he's different from the man I used to know. He's mellowed. We spoke for five and a half hours tonight. I ate dinner at his house, and we spoke about everything: his business, my work, both of our interests. It was really good to speak about those kinds of things, instead of Quidditch."

"So, it's not just the troubles in the bedroom?"

Hermione sighed, "No, I suppose not. I don't feel were right for each other in the long-run, you know, marriage and family. Our connection isn't strong enough. We only have good sex and our past in common. He likes Quidditch and I'm not a big fan. I like reading and relaxing and he prefers his nights out with the lads. We're just not very compatible. And now I'm fantasising about other men in the one area which is more or less what our relationships is about. I love him, and I'll always love him, but I love him like I love you, a platonic love. I just don't want to break his heart. I know it's a crude phrase to say, but what we've got is just 'friends with benefits'." A sob broke in her throat.

Hermione looked at Louisa, who sat nearest to the bedroom, and saw a flash of movement in the corner of her eye. Ron stood there, his eyes directed on her.

"Oh!" Hermione said with alarm. "Ron! No! How much did you hear?" She moved towards him with her hand out, her eyes pleading with him to talk to her.

"Don't. Stop. Please," he whispered. "I've heard enough." He turned around and entered the bedroom.

Hermione looked at Louisa in alarm. "What do I do Louisa?" she asked almost desperately.

"Go and talk to him. I'll see you tomorrow Babe. I'll see myself out."

Stifling her sobs, Hermione nodded, before squaring her shoulders and heading to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm glad you are all enjoying the story so far, and I'm loving the reviews I'm receiving! Thank you all!


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm so so sorry for the delay in this chapter. My Grandad was taken to hospital critical and unfortunately passed away on the 14th, so I hadn't really had the time to concentrate on my story, but now I'm back to take my mind off things._

So here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

2nd November 2000

Hermione was still replaying her confrontation with Ron the day after he had stormed out of her flat. Unable to get her mind off of it, she found herself Apparating to her parent's home, where she knew there would be a shoulder to cry on.

Her mother was surprised by her daughter's arrival, and was desperately trying to console her while she cried uncontrollably.

"Mum, he hates me! He's never going t-to t-talk to me again!"

"I know it hurts now, darling, but he'll come round. He just needs time. I'm sure he doesn't hate you. Ronald's not stupid. Once he understands what you've said, you can be friendly again. Everything isn't lost. Friendships can move past this. You've known him since you were a little girl. He'll understand. Just keep your chin up and wait him out. It'll work out in the end, I promise you, darling."

Though Hermione wasn't sure if her mother was right, she knew she had no choice but to wait it out.

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes of sobbing, Hermione was able to control herself, releasing only a few sniffles as her mother went to fetch her a cup of tea. Sitting on her parent's couch, all red-faced and blotchy, Hermione once again reflected on her conversation with Ron.<p>

_"I think we need to talk, Ron." Hermione had begun as calmly as she could manage._

"What else is there to say, Hermione? Go and fuck that friend you spoke about! Do us all a favour fuck off while I get my stuff together," Ron angrily spat out, turning bright red in the face of his anger.

"Please, I don't want to fuck anybody Ron! If you listened to what I was saying to Louisa, you'd know that isn't the problem here!" Hermione retorted

"Oh please, don't fucking lie to me! I heard you! You were fantasising about another bloke while we were together!"

"I'm not going to deny it," Hermione said with resignation, "but Ron we wouldn't have worked in the long run anyway. Surely you felt it, too?"

"No, Hermione, I didn't feel that way at all! I was going to take you out tomorrow night! It was all arranged. I even planned a night on a beach in Wales, your favourite place to sit and relax! A bloody candle- lit dinner! Bloody 'ell, Hermione, I was going to fucking propose to you! I love you!"

"Oh, Ron," Hermione said, tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry," she apologized, moving over to embrace him, as he too had tears brimming in his eyes.

"Don't. Please, just don't. I need to go; I need to think about what you've said. Goodbye, Hermione." He turned his back to her with his bag on his shoulders and left the flat, leaving a shaken, crying Hermione in his wake.

* * *

><p>Hermione left her parent's home feeling a little better after her talk with her mother and a pat on the back from her father. She arrived home shortly after, lying down on the sofa as she contemplated re-doing the report Ron had unintentionally ruined. But, if she was honest with herself, she wouldn't be able to concentrate. Plus, she really couldn't be arsed at the moment.<p>

Instead, she grabbed her quill and parchment, and sat at the table. She wrote out several letters, most of which were scattered on the floor with a playful Crookshanks pawing them. When she finally finished, she looked over the tear stained final copy.

_Dear Ron,  
>I'm so sorry.<br>I know you don't want to hear it, but I really want you to know that I didn't mean to hurt you. It's killing me inside knowing that I've broken your heart. If I could mend it again, I would._

It's for the best that this has happened now, instead of finding out when it's too late and we're already married with children and miserable. You want a stay-at-home mum, but I can't be that. I'm passionate about creating change in this world... You want a quiet life, with a loving wife. I can't be that for you, Ron. God, I wish I could be, because I really do love you.

I hope in time you will forgive me and, perhaps, we could be friends again.

Send me a letter when you can.  
>Hermione x<p>

Getting into bed that night, Hermione found it hard to fall asleep.

5rd November 2000

With the success of the house-elf legislation a few days after the drama with Ron, Hermione was left to wait on Ron's reply to her letter, as there was nothing to do about the situation until he came around and forgave her.

She wanted to celebrate her success with her friends, but Ron had moved in with Harry and his family in Godric's Hollow. Ron didn't explain why he didn't return to the Burrow instead, except to say that he needed to be around his friends instead of his overbearing mother.

Sunday afternoon found Hermione at her desk at the Ministry, twirling her quill around with her fingers as she contemplated going to her parent's house. Suddenly, a new idea popped into her head. Perhaps, she could visit Severus. He did mention she could call round, after all. Gathering her belongings and putting them into her bag, Hermione grabbed her coat as she headed out of her office and Apparated home to put on her best casual clothes.

Apparating to his house after she had changed, Hermione rapped three times on the front door. To her surprise, Severus answered almost immediately, greeting her politely and standing back, gesturing for her to enter.

"To what do I owe the pleasurable surprise?" Severus asked as Hermione stepped into his home.

"I brought a bottle of Rose to toast my success with the house-elf legislation. It went through! Throughout the UK the elves will have one day off a week! It's only the start to my plans, but it's finally happened, Severus! I'm so happy!"

"Well done, Miss Granger." Severus congratulated her.

In response, Hermione fanned her face with a hand, pretending to be faint. "Oh my, did Professor Snape just compliment me on my success?"

She was sure she saw a flicker of amusement on his face before he shocked her with a full, hearty laugh.

"Don't look so shocked my dear," Severus chastised.

Hermione couldn't believe how much he seemed to change when he laughed. In fact, as she took a step back, she couldn't help noting that he looked a lot better than she'd seen him in a long time. His hair was longer, slightly past his shoulders now, and it actually looked less greasy. He also looked like the weight of the world was off his shoulders, standing much straighter than before. However, he still dressed like he used to, wearing black from head to toe. Looking at his chest, Hermione couldn't help but wonder if it was hairy. She was a sucker for men with chest hair.

Severus saw the faraway look in Hermione's eyes while she was looking at him, so he silently cast Legilimens and crept into her mind so discreetly that she didn't suspect a thing. What he saw made him nearly laugh out loud again! She was imagining how his chest looked! The Girl was insane!

A burning ache lodged itself in Hermione's stomach, which brought her back to her senses. Gaze averted, she murmured, "I've never heard you laugh before."

Humour unguarded in his voice, Severus replied, "Well, it's not so usual. I am human, you know."

_Yes, all too well_, she thought with a wicked grin.

"Yes, of course," Hermione replied sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Stop apologising, Woman, and open the wine." Severus commanded a bit more sternly, as he was always unsure of what to do with apologies. "Make yourself useful."

The afternoon passed fairly quickly and before Hermione knew it, it was eleven-thirty at night, but she had nowhere to go in the morning.

"Should I pop out to the nearest city, go to a 24/7 Asda? Get some more wine? Or should we call it a night?" Hermione asked as she finished off another glass.

"More wine, although I have a few bottles here," Severus answered, standing up from his chair as he spoke. "They're down in the basement. I'll just go down and get them, shall I?"

"Please do." Hermione requested from her seat.

Considering Severus was open to drinking more, Hermione couldn't help but wonder what else he might be open to…

However, the night didn't go as Hermione had hoped.

Severus arrived back into the living room with two bottles of wine. After opening one, they spoke for over an hour about everything from the current Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shackelbolt, to where Severus procured his ingredients for brewing. The couple sat side by side, with Hermione's body leaning slightly towards Severus. Thinking back, she had always thought it would be difficult to communicate with such a private man, but as they spoke, she learned to steer all conversation away from the topics of Lily and Harry Potter. Otherwise, the conversation would come to a standstill, and an awkward silence would permeate the atmosphere.

After her sixth (or was it seventh?) glass of red wine, Hermione found herself drifting to sleep in Severus' arms.


End file.
